


Hurts you can(t) see

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets it, he doesn't really want anyone looking at his scars either</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurts you can(t) see

He thinks no one can see the scars buried deep inside his werewolf skin. What he doesn't know is that every hit or hurt is there anyway, cut into the haunted look in his eyes. Every time he fails, every time he screws up, every time he loses someone it leaves another kind of mark.  
  
Mostly no one looks because they are bunch of ridiculous, hormonal, self involved teenagers who are running for their lives most days. He can't blame them, he remembers what it's like to be that young and scared.  
  
That's fine with Derek. He's the Alpha. He needs to be bulletproof. He tells himself he doesn't want anyone to see anyway.  
  
  
****  
  
Stiles knows a little something about scars no one else can see. He's worked hard to keep his hurts hidden. It's one of the few things he can actually do for his Dad, never let him see.  
  
He keeps things that hurt him to himself because he loves the people he loves, too much to add to _their_ hurts. It started when his Mom was sick and solidified when Scott's Dad proved what a worthless dick he was and broke Scott's heart.  
  
There's always another heart ache waiting around the corner Stiles won't be the cause of one more.  
  
****  
  
Stiles thinks it could be common ground for them, some day. If he could ever get past all the bristle and attitude and alpha werewolf bullshit. He is almost brave enough to say it out loud. Almost, but not quite. It's okay though, because Stiles Stilinski is nothing if not ~~relentless~~ patient. He'll get brave one day, look Derek in the eye and say “I see, you know.” Stiles is even fairly sure he won't get his head bitten off for it. Maybe. One day


End file.
